Casanova's Lament
by WeaponFanfic
Summary: He could have gone after an girl he wanted to. Instead, the Kadic Casanova is trying to get the one girl he can't have. Songfic based on “Kick, Push” by Lupe Fiasco.


**Casanova's Lament**

_He could have gone after an girl he wanted to. Instead, the Kadic Casanova is trying to get the one girl he can't have. Songfic based on "Kick, Push" by Lupe Fiasco._

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko was created by Tania Palumbo and Thomas Romain. It was produced by Antefilms and then by MoonScoop. It is aired in France by France 3 and in America by Cartoon Network. The song "Kick, Push' was written by Wasalu Muhammad Jaco (aka Lupe Fiasco) and included on the album Food & Liquor, produced and disributed by 1st & 15th/Atlantic Records. The author is neither employed by or affiliated with any of the above companies or entities. All characters, locales, and other non-original entities are property of the parties mentioned above. All rights reserved.

* * *

Uh, what up y'all!  
What's popping baby?  
Y'all ain't know, I go by the name of Odd Della R.  
Representing that Kadic and Lyoko  
Yeah, uh!  
And this one right here  
I dedicate this song over here  
To all my people out there grinding  
You know what I'm saying?  
Getting that love thing on  
Hahaha..  
You know what I'm talking about?  
So, check it out 

-Verse 1-  
First tried it back in grade six  
A victim of his sisters' tricks  
Tried telling a girl he was oh so pimp  
By then she let the hand slip  
Gone busted his lip  
For a week he had to talk with a lisp  
Like THISSSSS  
Now we can end the story right here  
But lil' man didn't quit there was something in the air  
Yeah, he said it was something so appealing  
He couldn't fight the feeling  
Something about it  
He knew he couldn't doubt it  
Couldn't understand it  
Asked another girl for a kiss so he could land it  
Uh, labeled a suave girlie bandit  
a smooch, a smooch, a smooch!  
His family couldn't stand it since  
He got up with the love spark  
Started in the morning wouldn't stop 'til after dark  
Yea, when they said, "Boy, no more girls in here  
Young man's gonna go far away from here"

-Chorus-  
And so he kick, push, kick, push, kick, push, kick, push, coast  
And away he rolled  
A lil' Casanova with a new place to go  
And so he kick, push, kick, push, kick, push, kick, push, coast  
So come and roll with me  
Just a lover  
Looking for a brand new queen  
So let's kick...and push...and coast

-Verse 2-  
The man got a little older  
Got a little bolder  
Going after the girls he would see himself  
His friends all clowned him but it was good for his health  
Tried to impress them all with his new style  
Met his real good friend outside of Kadic grounds  
Bam! The girl was real on this Earth now  
Uh, he was a big part of her rescue  
But being his new squeeze wasn't part of his view  
And he wanted her and Einstein to be a couple so cute  
He's like wow, she's good but kick the thought out  
Now, let me make one thing clear  
Those two were just good friends  
She got her man over here  
One night two dudes came to the spot  
They shouldn't know about  
The crew hiding the secret and they would get caught  
Lil Casanova busted out the savoir faire  
Got caught kissing the good friend, the one with the pink hair

-Chorus-  
And so he kick, push, kick, push, kick, push, kick, push, coast  
And away he go  
Trying to keep a secret so his friend don't know  
And so he kick, push, kick, push, kick, push, kick, push, coast  
So come and roll with me  
Just a lover  
Confused as to what this means  
So let's kick...and push...and coast

-Verse 3-  
Before he knew he was askew  
It was just his luck  
He fell in love with her  
And was now stuck  
Tried suppressing feelings but couldn't do it no more  
Went and left notes on her dorm room door  
Came back the next day and saw it fall to the floor  
There's a reason she wasn't leaving Jer's bed  
He got her out so they could go out  
Drove Casanova nuts  
He needed a new route  
He thought that this wasn't so fair  
Just one lil kiss  
Put his heart in despair  
Uh, he was still dating the girls over there  
But he really wanted one, the girl with pink hair

-Chorus-  
And so he kick, push, kick, push, kick, push, kick push, coast  
And away he rolled  
Wishing that the girl would be his to hold  
And so they kick, push, kick, push, kick, push, kick push, coast  
That song was all about me  
Just a lover  
Wishing she could be my bride to be  
So let's kick...and push...and coast

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Story #10 is done. This marks a milestone as I have hit a story count in the double digits. 10 fics in 6 months. And if there's one way to mark this milestone, the one no one would have expected (especially myself) is that the honor of story #10 would go to a songfic. Some notes are probably in order._

_-Songfic: I don't read songfics. I don't have anything against them, personally. I just don't know too many of the songs referenced offhand. That said, I have no idea how or why the idea came into my head to do one. I just know that the idea rolled into my head while I was eating lunch one day. The song was playing in the background and the idea for the fic suddenly popped. I had doubts about writing it but when the idea never left my head, I figured writing it out would be the best way to get rid of it._

_-Kick, Push: Having glanced through some of the songs people used for songfics, I see that no one has ever attempted to do one based on a hip-hop/rap song. That intrigued me and helped to push me to do this one. Aside from that, I really like this song. It's kind of autobiographical and doesn't fall into the trappings of hos, money and guns people seems to hear from rap music nowadays. If there was a song that people who don't listen to that genre of music might be familiar with, it would be this one._

_-Lyrics: Unfortnately, the lyrics to this song fit so well with my idea that I couldn't rewrite all of the lines here. Parts of Verse 1 and parts of the Chorus are originally from the song. Verses 2 and 3, however, are all mine._

_-Subject: The subject of the songfic is a bit romantic and a bit tragic, especially for those readers out there that are Odd x Aelita fans. I was thinking of writing a oneshot fic similar in nature to this one. I'll let it simmer in my mind and see where it goes from there._

_That's it. I debating between a oneshot for the next one or Episode 4 of The Reset Arc. I have four episode ideas in my head but I'm not sure which one to go with first. They're practically interchangeable but I'll see where the writing takes me. Hopefully, another songfic idea doesn't come to my head anytime soon to derail those plans._

_Till next time._


End file.
